The Hogwarts Elite
by MalfoysBtch22
Summary: These are the children of past Hogwarts students. They are smart, sassy, sexy, and smashed half the time. They go through ups and downs but they always have somone this is not a Rose/Scorpius
1. Chapter 1

Hey People Im sorry that this is short but this is just an introduction to all of the characters...

My name is Andett Malfoy and my life is far from normal...

My name is Alex Hastings and my life is a constant contest...

My name is Page Finnigun and my life is mad weird...

My name is Eclipse Lupose and my life is hard to deal with...

My name is Rose Weasly and my life is far from boring...

My name is Gavin Zambini and my life is a game I intend on winning...

My name is Scorpius Malfoy and my life is starts when the moon goes out...

My name is Hunter Lupose and my life would suck if not for my friends...

My name is Ryan Finnigun and my life is a party...

AN/ This is sort of going to be like a TV show and each chapter is and episode and each will be in a different characters point of view... If you want to see the You tube video that goes with this story go to... /watch?vXNwmFCHdcTI It will get better next chapter if Fanfiction takes the link away then you can find the video on my Author page :) -Demons Lolita


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: JK Rowling own everything you recognize.

Chapter 1

"ANDETT MALFOY!" My mother screamed at me through the magical intercom. "We have to be in London in two hours GET UP!!" My hand flopped its way over to the button.

"Mom not so loud I've got a major hang over." I whispered sleepily.

"What have I told you about drinking on a school day?" She asked in a disapproving tone.

"We had to commemorate the summer of two thousand and eights end." I moaned.

"Do you want the anti-hang over potion?" She sighed.

"Yeah..." I rubbed my eyes with one hand.

"I'm guessing Scorpius will be needing it to right?" She concluded.

"You would be correct in thinking that mother."

"Don't say it like that you make me feel old." I could just picture her in the kitchen pouting like a five year old.

"Your not old Tammy baby." My dad said. Then all silence...

"Guys can you at least wait till I leave to do that." I groaned rolling onto my stomach.

"You can't even see it Ana." Mom scolded playfully.

"Come on princess get up." Dad said turning of the intercom. I took the pillow from under me and threw it over my head. No noise no noise no noise please.

"Fee figh fo fum some one is really dumb. Andett's hung over like dads stupid first year comb over." A loud chuckle came from my door way.

"Don't quit you day job Dustin." I waved him off with my right hand.

"Dutch Oven!" He jumped in my bed farted and pulled the covers over my head.

"DUSTIN!" I screamed flying out of bed and falling flat on my butt.

"I thought you said be quiet. Jeeze Ana way to be a hypocrite..." He mocked his Malfoy blonde hair almost glowing in the darkness of my room.

"Leave it and get out!" I growled at him.

"What this?" he pointed to the jug of my best friend.

"Yes that!" I yelled cover my ears with my hands.

"Okay okay I was just having a bit of fun is all." He passed it to me and I took a generous gulp then passed it back to him. "Get dressed and bring you trunks down stairs. Mom already packed Essence. She's down stairs." He said turning and walking out.

"Thanks... For nothing!" I snapped slamming my door after him. Then I cover my ears and fell back down on my bed. I waited a couple minutes for the affects to kick in. When they finally did I got to my feet and stripped off my black silk cami and panty set. I flicked on my radio and waited for some tunes. Ahh Metro Station how I love you. Being brought up by my mom I was always brought up with muggle stuff. My dads parents eventually warmed up to the idea. I released my Malfoy trade mark and swung it around the room with the room. Smiling when it fell around my shoulders as perfect silk. I danced into my black tiled bath room and turned on the tub with seven different nozels filling the room with the sent of freesia's. I smiled and turned up the music even louder. I ran into the bath room but naked and ran smack dab into my brother who was also butt naked.

"AHH!" We both screamed in unison.

"My perfect virgin eyes!" I cried out covering them.

"Aw come her you!" He pushed me into the pool sized tub. I shrieked and then he jumped in after me. We laughed and began splashing each other like maniacs. I was almost positive half the water was ending up on the floor. Then I jumped on him and pushed his head under the water. Then he grabbed my waist and pulled me under. I giggled as I looked at his head which was covered in freesia scented bubbles.

"Flowers Ana? Flowers?" He shook his head.

"Yes..." I said innocently.

"Not only am I going back to school Im going to school smell like a meadow." He frowned.

"Yeah maybe the girls will think you sensitive."I shrugged secretly thinking about what our friends were going to say.

"Alright lets get you squeeky clean." He began to wash my hair for me as I returned the favor.

"Here's breakfast..." Our mom came through the door. She was in her blue silk bath robe with her pin straight flawless blonde hair up in a messy bun holding two plates of pancakes. "Looks like fun." She placed the pancakes at the waters edge and pulled out her wand and cleared up the water coming over to kiss us both on the forehead before walking out. We both ate at the side of the pool with vigor. Our mom was the best cook ever. She let the house elves do the cleaning at dads request but she demanded to cook for her family. But at her demands all the house elves were paid, given sick leaves, vacation, clothes, and could quit when ever they wanted.

"Dolce Gabana!" I called. Two house elves dressed in a designer dress and suit came in with our bath robes, underwear, and slippers in hand.

"Thanks guys." Scorpius said taking his and slipping on his silk black boxers and emerald green robe. I snapped on my bra and pulled up my pink thong tying my robe closed and slipping on my green fuzzy slippers. We both walked towards my room. Scorpius made himself at home on my bed.

"So these jeans with these shoes or these sweats with these converse?" I asked holding them up for him to judge.

"I like the jeans with the converse." He pointed. "And the tank top I got you for your birthday." He went to my draws and pulled it out.

"Me likey!" I squealed grabbing it and throwing it on my elven made bed.

"My turn." he grabbed my wrist and pulled me into his room of red and black. I sat in his black leather recliner as he went to his closet. "These sweats with this shirt and skater shoes?" he asked holding them up.

"The shoes are mad tacky. Add a little color where the green ones." I smirked.

"I think not! You just want me to look like you slither slut." He dropped his robe and began to pull on the mucle tee.

"Yeah what ever Griffen dick." I winked and pranced into my room pulling off my robe and placing on the comfortable silver cami with black lace trimming, skinny jeans and black converse. I snapped my fingers so Gabana appeared in my room.

"Get some elves to help you with that pile of stuff and get it to the front door okay Gabby?" I asked she nodded happily and went off to find the other elves. I did my make up and turned to my door and walked out seeing Scorpius leaning against the opposite wall. "Don't you look debonaire?" I snicker and began walking with him at my side. We walked down various flights of stairs to the dinning room. Dad was at the head of the table with mom in the seat next to him. Dustin was in a pair of black designer robes stirring his last cup of coffee before he came with us to the platform. My little sister Willa was sitting in moms lap playing with her long blonde hair which was now down and falling to her waist.

"You kids look wonderful." Dad came over and pulled us into a tight hug. "Im going to miss you so much."

"Draco take Willa and put her in the nursery for Jessy to look after her. Then we'll all head out." Draco nodded pulling Willa into his arms.

"Aw little Andett's all grown up. What are those b's?" Dustin laughed.

"C's thank you!" I snapped covering my very offended babies. Mom came and slapped Dustin in the back of the head.

"Their perfect sweetie trust me you do not want to go threw third year with c's and sixth with d's. It's a bloody night mare." She said giving me a reassuring smile.

"Alright Malfoy's lets head out." Dad said coming back from Willa's room.

"Alright were going to apparate right in that alley like we do every okay?" Mom asked. We all nodded and locked hands. I felt that pulling sensation then the ground beneath my feet. I smiled and turned to see my entire family minus the pip squeak all there. All the Malfoy mens hair was tousled all over the place but the two Malfoy women's hair stayed perfect.

"Alright the elves should be meeting on the other side of the wall soon so we better get on soon." Dad said checking his watch. Mom nodded and we all began to walk towards the platform. I saw it and we all quickened our pace and landed on the other side where the world was far more busy then muggle London.

"Bye Family." Dustin said giving me a swift kiss on the head. Mom one on the cheek. Then gave dad and Scorpius a very manly man hug.

"Bye Dustin." Me and Scorpius said in unison. If people didn't know we weren't twins they'd think we were. I was year younger then he was but having the Sorortigris gene of intelligence I was in almost all advanced classes meaning I could hang out with our friends. . .

"That's Professor Malfoy to you." He snapped but his eyes still glinting playfully. Yes my brother was my Potions Professor. His girl friend Emmee Kalzit is our transfiguration teacher. Lets just say the teens of those classes found those classes more interesting then they should. Not me though I just found it awkward and mad amounts of creepy.

"Yes professor." I laughed and he turned of to find his fellow professor.

"JULIE!" I heard my mother squeal. "Bye kids have a wonderful year, write me every day. She kissed both our cheeks lovingly the walked over to her old school friends. They still kept magorly in touch but Julie had just come back from visiting her husband Seamus's parents in Ireland.

"I love you guys kick Griffendore in the ass for me... I mean have a great year..." Dad always forgot he had a Griffendor son. He turned off and ran after my mom.

"Well here we go." He said nodding.

"Yup." I swallowed and turned to face the big red steam engine. As soon as I saw it all my nerves died and it was replaced by pure power because right there on the platform stood my best friends and they were being looked at by every one else as it always has and will be...

AN/ So there you have it Andetts point of view. I just want to clear up a few things I now some of the thing Scorpius and her were doing may not seem brother sister appropriate but there really just that close nothing more. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! I only update If I get reviews! If not then to bad so sad cuz I don't know if any one likes it so I update other stories when I have exstra time. Okay heres like that part of the TV where its like next time on Hogwarts Elite...

_Welcome back Alex your looking great this year_

_Oh __**I **__had nothing to do with it_

_Alex were meant to be together!_

_That was before..._


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything you recognize...

I stood on the platform tapping my foot impatiently waiting for the blondes of our little clique. Suddenly the Malfoy blonde hair came into my view along with a shy smile and one that blinded me. I threw my blackish brown hair over my shoulder and walked gracefully towards my other half. She bit her bottom lip a nasty little habit of hers when she was nervous. Her face broke into a smile as she wrapped her arms around my frame. She's a good couple of inches shorter then I. Then the girls felt it okay to approach their friend after me and her had time to get reacquainted. Instead of jumping on top of each other like a bunch of monkeys they one at a time came over whispering welcoming words and gave a hug or a compliment or two.

"Ana I can't believe it you haven't changed a bit." Rose said pulling her hair up into a glossy pony tail of fiery red hair.

"You did!" Andett gushed. "Did you actually get a tan?" I chuckled, Rose never tanned burned was more like it.

"Always so sweet now lets get to the compartment before someone gets some stupid idea and sits there." I said giving Ana a quick smile before walking in our normal set up. Me in between Ana and Page with Eclipse flanking Ana and Rose on the side of Page. Our heels clacked on the pavement as we walked hips turning head and hair swinging behind us. I swear some boy just got wip lash. As we got on the train it got really quiet. Every ones doors were open.

"Welcome back Alex you look great this year." Some girl who name I didn't know said smiling a smile that said oh please notice me.

"Thanks you do too maybe we can catch up later." I smiled and kept walking towards the back of the train.

People waved and smiled and greeted us and we acknowledged them but never truly caring one way or another. Once we finally reached the back compartment which used to be used as the prefects compartment was larger and much nicer then the rest and that's why we used it. Gavin Zambini the hunk of Hogwarts was stretched lazily across the comfortable couch. Scorpius walked over and pounded knuckled with him before taking his seat next to him. Ryan Finnigan was talking to Eclipses brother Hunter. As soon as we walked in all the guys were standing up straight and evaluating who they wanted this year I assume.

"So down to business I suppose." I sat in the black recliner and smiled.

"Alright." Gavin said getting comfortable. Andett dropped to the floor on our very comfortable throw rub next to Eclipse and Page. Rose sat next to Ryan who everybody knew she had a thing for except perhaps...Ryan?

"All right the question is who shaped up this year?" Scorpius claimed pulling a chocolate frog from his pocket. He had such a sweet tooth.

"I was thinking Maxwell he looked fine." Page said smiling.

"I saw that too I would rip that boy to pieces." Eclipse smirked "In the bets way possible of course." Silly were-wolf.

"I say Danials." Scorpius said.

"Who?" I raised an eye brow.

"That girl you talked to when you cam in." Andett snickered.

"Oh... I don't want to give her the satisfaction." I turned my head toward the window.

"What about Potter?" Ryan asked.

"Are you kidding that kids got enough ego to fill this whole train never mind to fit it in this compartment." Rose laughed.

"How bout Victoria?" I chuckled and the whole compartment broke out laughing.

"Yeah that would go over well." Gavin laughed at his sisters stupidity.

"What?" I faked innocence. "I think we should be mature and make treaty." I pouted.

"Oh yeah I agree." Andett said catching on quicker then all the others.

"Okay so it's Maxwell, Danials, and Zambini number two?" Hunter asked.

"I said no Danials." I rolled my eyes.

"Okay so invite the girl sitting next to her." Page snickered.

"Fair enough." I smile and got up with Andett. We walked out and every single person was waiting to see who the invites would go out too. It was automatic popularity boost. I made my steps slower trying to build the tension. When I hit one of the three I stopped and turned. Andett turned and leaned lazily on her left foot. I tapped one of my green polished nails on the glass. The compartment opened and all guys in there stood excitedly.

"Hey boys." I winked. "Maxwell why don't you ride with us today?" I smiled when his jaw dropped. But then he smiled and got up and walked to the back the train with a swagger in his step. We walked up another compartment to where we knew our sworn rivals sat. I ran my finger nails over the glass. They all turned in shock as Victorias head lifted and met mine with a look of superiority. As if! She slowly opened the compartment door.

"Hastings is there anything I can help you with?" She smiled with fake pleasantry.

"Well we felt bad that we got the compartment this year so we thought we'd be nice and invite you to sit with us?" I smiled back with the same pleasant smile on my red lips.

"Well as nice as that is and trust me is was rather nice of you to think of me I'm fine." She sneered.

"Oh well I apologize for trying to be courteous." I smiled back and began to walk. Then I heard a small voice from behind me.

"Oh and Britney if you want to join us you can." Andett said fallowing me. I smirked I taught her well. Attack the weakest link and watch the chain crumble. I finally came to the front compartment.

"Hey you come sit with us." I smiled.

"Me." Danials said I very pleased almost blissful smile coming to her pink chemically plumped lips.

"No." I smiled. "You." Pointed to the girl next to her. The girls face dropped and I smiled even wider.

AN/ Sorry it was so short and I know Alex seems like a bitch but truly she's just protecting her venerable state you'll see that later on. I know I didn't get to a lot of that coming soon stuff so Ill just say this is part 1 of 2. :) REVIEW OR YOU WONT GET PART 2 IM FAR 2 BUSY WITH MY BOOK TO WRITE CHAPTER THAT AREN'T BEING READ!! lol sorry but it is true


	4. Chapter 4

I leaned heavily against the window listening to the low chatter of his fellow companions. Andett and Alex were of course catching up on what had been missed of a months time period where the entire Malfoy family had been of in the Sorortigris Mansion in Romania. Alex was of course spending her time visiting both sides of her parent's family. Her mothers side being all Hufflepuffs they looked down on her and with her fathers side being all Slytherin's all treated her like the queen she thought she was. Gavin was leaned against his arm staring out the compartment window back at the girls who kept peeking in and giggling. The people they had chosen were sitting in the leather recliners still shocked at being allowed through those doors never mind actually invited to sit down and have some of Rose's home made tea.

Eclipse and Hunter were both curled up on the floor they had a hard night last night, that much was obvious. On their manor property was a small house big enough for seven people but the big thing was the twenty acres of forest that surrounded in charms and enchantments not to keep other out but to keep the Lupose's in. And last night having been a full moon was showing its effect. Eclipses normally blue eyes were deep gold and her eyes had dark deep shadows beneath them. Alex leaned over and stroked Eclipses hair off her forehead which was slightly damp with sweat. When she looked up to see their visitors staring she gave them a hard glare and removed her hand and went back to speaking with Andett, Page and Rose and the other girl who's name I did not care enough to recall, quickly shut up and looked away. Scorpius was sitting beside Hunter and he held his much bigger hand in his as he whimpered in his sleep. He was talking quietly with the other boy who had been selected to sit with them.

"So did I tell you my moms pregnant…again…" Andett asked rolling her eyes.

"Again? As in… Another baby?" Page asked raising an eye brow.

"Well do you really think she's going to get an abortion?" Alex chuckled lightly. I loved it when she laughed like that. It was the laugh when she actually found something funny.

"True." Page shrugged. "I mean if she could handle being pregnant for three years and a half years I'm sure she thinks this is nothing." She giggled and the rest of the girls laughed.

"So…" Alex drawled in the voice I despised. It often came right before she did something extremely bitchy. "What's your name again?"

"Claire…" She said quietly putting her head down.

"Claire… Right… So Claire what did you do this summer." She asked with a smile that only looked sincere.

"Um… I visited my Aunt in France for a week and went to camp in the states for the rest of the time..." She finally looked up to meet Alex's gaze. She seemed to be almost trembling.

"Oh… How sweet." She said in a voice that clearly stated she was pathetic.

"Lay off Alex." I snapped. Alex looked up and stared me her green eyes disbelieving.

"Was I talking to you Finnegan?" She sneered back.

No but there's been plenty of times you interrupted my personal conversations I just thought I'd repay the favor." I turned to face out the window again.

"Oh, when did you go all brooding bad boy Ryan?" Alex said in a mock teasing voice.

"Lay off." Page said. "He's just cranky." She through a pumpkin Pasty at him. "Eat you'll feel better." She smiled.

"Is that your excuse?" Rose teased poking her stomach.

"No that was just a little too much butter beer this summer." Page snickered covering her stomach with both arms.

"I think we better get changed." Andett said getting up from her recliner and walking over to her bag and pulling her wand from it. She flickered her wrist conjuring various items of clothes.

"Time for boys to vanish." Page said creating her own outfit and draping on a recliner.

"And… Losers." Alex said walking over to her bag and smiling. Claire got up with tear filled eyes and attempted to flee before they could fall.

"Um… I'll see you guys later." The guy said obviously trying to quit while he was ahead. He opened the door and departed swiftly. I turned towards Alex.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" I snapped.

"No I think the question is what's wrong with you!" She yelled back. "You've been like this since we fucking got on this train!"

"Because you seem to feel the need to fuck with every one!" I snarled.

"Fuck off Ryan, I was just have a spot of fun." She said sitting back in the chair smiling

"Well its pathetic." I said grabbing my bag and walking into another empty compartment.

**Alex's POV **

"You'd think he was the pregnant one." I snapped ripping open a pack of Suger Plum Faries.

"I don't know maybe he likes her…" Rose said sighing.

"Wrong thing to say…" Andett moan putting her head in her hands.

"Ryan does not like Claire! " I yelled throwing a fairy at her head.

"It was just a suggestion…" Rose grumbled rubbing her forehead.

"Well fuck your suggestion." I said yanking off my shirt.

"Its more like fuck Ryan this happens every year. You guys fight for a couple of weeks then all of a sudden you guys have an all out scream fest then you have hot angry sex. It gets annoying not gonna lie." Eclipse said opening one gold eye.

"Why don't you just go to sleep." I growled out. "That does not happen every year." The images flew by. Fourth year three weeks into school they were in the owlery when they started arguing and then by the time they got into the main corridor they both had no clothes on and were snogging like no tomorrow. Fifth year they fought for two months straight and then they just ended up fucking in the prefects bath room. "Okay just shoosh!"

Eclipse chuckled sleepily dragging herself to her feet. Anddet walked over already dressedin a custom made black pleated skirt with silver Malfoy buttons down the hip, green fishnets, black, wedges with silver bottoms, The oxford shirt and custom made silver and green tie with the Malfoy M embroidered at the tip her hair had one black streak in the front along with a green clip holding it back. I quickly pulled on my plaid Slytherin skirt altered to have a leather band at the top and bottom . Large leather boots with green laces an oxford shirt with a green tie with an A.H burned into it giving it blackened look.

_I smiled at my friends all ready to go. _

_REVIEW OR I WONT REVIEW I GOT SILLY LITTLE SENIOR 2 WRITE I DON'T HAVE THAT MUCH TIME ANY MORE_


End file.
